Talk:Speedrush TV Challenge - Season 3/@comment-27079769-20160106015959/@comment-27079769-20160106063354
Well, yes i am die hard Man Utd fans. We are not spending money crazily like what Man City and Chelsea has done. Only in the kast two seasons that the club spent for dome high profile signings. But in. Y view, buying or spending money will not give you a guarantee of success. Some goes here with RR3. I am not simply upgrades the car because i didnt like challenges. Because i loves the challenges, i played this game. I spend the gold wisely and only when it is necessary. Thanks God, i have this beautiful WIKI pages to refer for some time information. Since at some places the stages has open early than my country, the infos i get from here does help me. I did saw a lot of peoples condemn themselves that they are struggled, and some of them saying a bad words about the game, the developer and others. For me its simple, if you hate these struggle, just stop play the game, and you will have a peace of mind. Because of i saw a lot of peoples are struggling, i took decisive action by try to do some upgrades, and thanks God, i can progress peacefully. Compare to other events, like the recent Regera,the uograding cost is a bit high compare to this Speedrush. So why not just spend little bit of coins which will give you an easy journey. Rather than spending to buy the car for 300 coins, its a peanut by spending around 30-50 couns for this upgrading. Some of racers here did skip the challenges, but frankily i never skip sny challenges so far. Does that mean i didnt loves challenge? Of course i do. Rather than spending the coins to skip, it is better for you to spend in on the car which will make your car improves and then you can also easily advanced to the later stage rather than spend to skip again. Upgrading this McLaren Spider is not expensive compare to other car in special event, so why not just upgrade it. Its not for others, for you to enjoy, so just spend it. The gold still can come sooner rarher than later when you improved the ladder of your driver level. Thanks for the advise and kind understanding brother Elpreciado. I do agreed that the amount charges to buy thr gold is too much. I only has ever purchased the gold once, last month, when i got an one time offer for 1019 for 19.99, which is hard for me to turn down. I didnt see myself to spend again at the moment unless that special one time offer of 1019 for 19.99 appear again. Having a fast car, alot of collection is what make me haloy to play this games, so i didnt have any problem to spend to upgrade my car as theupgrades dine is for me, not for others. If i struggled and having a problem at any stage, it is me who face me, not others, unless there is somebody near me who can help face the challenge. So since i am the one who will need to face the challenge, i do not mind to upgrade my car and make my car faster. Thanks God after playing adound 577 hours until today, and reach the driver level of 145, i already have 103 cars, and i start play on 9-September-2015. So i am satisfied with my progress so far. Hopefully by end of this year i will have full collection of cars and 100 percent completion. Manchester United is my love!